1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine for an outboard engine system. An engine block subassembly supports a crankshaft in a vertical attitude, and has a plurality of cylinders formed therein into a V-shape to open rearwardly from the crankshaft. A cylinder head is coupled to a rear end of the engine block subassembly. A throttle body is disposed in front of the engine block subassembly. A plurality of intake pipes extend from the throttle body through left and right opposite sides of the engine block subassembly and are connected to the cylinder head.
2. Description of the Art
An engine for an outboard engine system is already known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 264757/94.
The above known engine includes the plurality of intake pipes extending along the left and right opposite sides of the engine block. Therefore, if the intake pipes and other auxiliaries are not rationally disposed, the size of the engine is increased, and there is a possibility that handling during steering or tilting-up is obstructed.